I have been working during the last year on three separate but related problems in yeast molecular biology. These include (1) identifying and mapping the transcriptional and translational products of the yeast cytoplasmic plasmid, 2 circle; (2) cloning and sequencing yeast UCG decoding serine tRNA genes; and (3) developing the vector and methodology for transformation in yeast with random DNA fragments of the yeast genome.